Hero
by Raven the Ravenous
Summary: When Jenna goes out for a walk, she finds a certain blonde haired Valean by himself, struggling to deal with the events that had happened and if whether he did was right or wrong. He comes to think he was wrong but Jenna says otherwise. IsaacxJenna


****

A/N: While this was actually the first I started on (and finished!), I wanted to post this second after Rooftops. Anyways, this one is meant to be a little less humorous (even though humor is present in little bits), I hope you will enjoy it.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Golden Sun, 'nuff said! Well, except for this fic. This is a Valeshipping fic by the way for anyone who does not know.

Raven: So, now it is time for some muses.

Grave: …

Jenna: Hey Isaac look, it's your long-lost missing brother!

Isaac: …He's kinda scary. And he looks nothing like me?

Raven: That's one of my OCs. His description is in my profile and he's supposed to appear tough and cold in appearance.

Jenna: No, he's hawt! -star eyes-

Raven: Funny, I planned for that too! XD;

Grave: -tick mark on forehead-

Felix: I already have to deal with you being with Isaac so don't even try making a move on that man!

Jenna: !! -pouts angrily-

Isaac: Felix, are you ever going to trust me?

Felix: …No.

Isaac: What about if it were between me and Garet?

Felix: I would sooner jump of the next lighthouse than see my sister with him.

Isaac: Point taken. --;

Grave: …Could we please move on?

Raven: You're no fun, Grave. Oh well, start the fic!

****

Theme: Hero

Isaac and Jenna

Jenna walked down the road. It had been several months since the village of Vale was destroyed and the inhabitants had to relocate to a new place so they all moved down next to the bridge that connected to the main land of Angara, close to Vault. While the auburn-haired Mars Adept walked down the riverbank, she saw familiar golden locks coming into view. As she came closer, she saw her best friend, Isaac. The young Venus Adept was sitting on the grassy sloped ground, looking at his right hand. Not wanting to waste anymore time, the girl called out to him. "Hey, Isaac!"

Much to her discontent, the boy did not hear her. He was still staring at his right hand. Jenna tried again. She took a deep breath and let it all out, "ISAAC!"

The boy broke eye contact from his right hand and turned to face his childhood friend. "Jenna?"

The girl frowned at his reply. "I call out to you and all I get back is 'Jenna?' Jeez, and here I thought Garet was the slow one?" She walked up to him and saw that he still wasn't looking at her. "Isaac…are you paying attention to me?" she asked, slightly ticked.

The boy turned his back to her. "Sorry Jenna, I…" as he shook his head. "No, never mind, it's nothing." He then looked down. "Why are you here anyway?"

He heard the sound of soft ruffling of the grass. "I was taking a walk."

"Down the riverbank?"

The girl frowned. "What's wrong with that?"

The boy chuckled. "You're a Mars Adept which means your element is Fire. The river here is obviously Water so wouldn't you be scared if you fell into the water?"

"Isaac, I can swim," she responded. "And don't want to stink, unlike you boys."

Isaac shook his head. "Say that to Garet who takes a bath once every month. And you still didn't answer my question."

"Because I feel like it."

"You feel like it?"

The girl looked at him. "Don't forget who it was that helped you back at the Jupiter Lighthouse." she replied. The boy stopped laughing. Jenna saw his eyes wandering away from her. "Isaac…I'm going to ask again, who was it that helped you boys back at Jupiter Lighthouse?"

The boy sighed. "You, Mia, and Sheba."

"Mmhm. Sheba was helping Mia pull Garet back up. And what was I doing?"

Isaac looked at her with a blank look. "Frantically searching for some Water of Life for me and Ivan," he answered. Jenna glared at him.

"I was not! I just…misplaced them…somewhere." she muttered the last part in a low voice he could not hear. Isaac sighed.

"You could have helped Sheba get Mia and Garet back up first."

"I could have but I couldn't leave you and Ivan to bleed to death," Jenna retorted. Isaac raised a brow at that. The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "Or would you have preferred it that way?"

"Jenna, just what are you angry about?"

"Angry? I'm not angry!" she stammered out loud.

He turned his back to her. Before Jenna could raise her voice at him, "Thank you."

She paused. "What do you mean?"

He turned to face her. "I mean back at Jupiter Lighthouse," He could see that her cheeks were flaring red.

"I was just in the neighborhood, Isaac… You don't have to really be all nice about it," she said, tearing her gaze away from him. She could still remember what Sheba said back in Madra…

_"But Jenna, couldn't you do something about it? After all, aren't you and Isaac an 'item'?"_"An item huh?" _the young man thought._Isaac noticed the change in personality of his friend. "Jenna, is something wrong?"

The Mars Adept nearly slipped into the ground after hearing that remark. "W-what?! Don't be silly Sheba! Hahaha, me and Isaac…" she replied, turning her back to the blonde girl, her face bright red. "Stupid Sheba…"

"Nevertheless, we should continue our journey to reach Jupiter Lighthouse but first, Lemuria!" Kraden exclaimed, ignoring the event going on. Piers was smiling nervously until he heard Kraden speak and nodded. Felix's brow was raised from hearing Sheba saying that his sister and Isaac were an item. But the brown-haired man had to wonder, considering the three years he had been gone, just how close were Isaac and his sister? Well, there was Garet but he could never trust that oblivious oaf around his sister anyways, even if he did have his smart moments.

"But what about Garet and the others, shouldn't we worry about them?"

Sheba gave a mischievous grin. "Don't you mean, 'Isaac and the others'?"

Jenna couldn't stop herself from blushing as she covered the talkative Jupiter Adept's mouth. "That's enough out of you!"

The girl turned to him with a smile. "No, nothing's wrong." as Isaac easily concluded that whenever Jenna smiled like that, something WAS wrong.

"You're lying."

Jenna frowned. "Would you get off my back, I just said nothing's wrong!"

Isaac turned his back to her. "Okay, if you say so," he said, getting up and preparing to walk away. The girl managed to stop him from leaving.

"Wait, Isaac."

He stopped and turned his head to look. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

She shook her head. The boy continued to walk on. Jenna, left alone on the riverbank, pulled her knees up to her and rested her chin on them. She fell asleep afterwards. A few hours later, a young man with dark brown hair tied down in a ponytail approached her from behind. Jenna felt a tap on her shoulder and suddenly sat up. "Huh?!"

"So this was where you were, Jenna?"

The girl turned to face her brother. "Felix?"

"No, it's Echo in the form of your brother. No, Jenna, it's me, your brother, Felix." the young man answered. The girl rubbed her eyes. "Had a nice nap?"

She looked around. "Wait, how did you know where to find me?"

"Isaac went straight to our house and told mom and dad where you were. They sent me out to get you…" he said.

"Isaac did?"

Felix put a hand under his chin. "Come to think of it, when I greeted him this morning, he didn't greet me back?" Jenna looked down. Felix looked back down at his sister. "What's wrong, Jenna?"

"Ugh, would you stop asking that stupid question?! There's nothing wrong!" she shouted.

Silence filled the atmosphere only to quickly be replaced by the calm rushing of the river's water. Felix gave her a blank look. "You're a bad liar, Jenna."

The girl quickly stood up and marched back up to the main path, leaving the cool and collected Venus Adept on the riverbank. Felix sighed at her exit.

On the main path, Jenna was walking along the road when she heard a voice nearby. "…Why did it have to be me…?"

Jenna stopped. "Was that…Isaac?" she said to herself. She heard the voice again and concluded that it was him. She carefully approached the rock he was sitting on from behind.

"I'm no hero. I had set out to stop the Elemental Lighthouses from being lit but in the end, I only helped doing what I had set out to stop. And to find out dad was still alive…"

Jenna stopped. She didn't feel right surprising him now that he seemed to be conflicted with what Felix had told him back in Contigo. After all, how would she feel in his place to set out on a journey to prevent something from happening only to end up helping that same something to happen? Not to mention, while she did think she lost her entire family in that flood three years ago, Isaac was left without a father who for three years of his life he thought had been killed in that same flood only to discover he was still alive and end up fighting as the fused Doom Dragon. While her pain was undoubtedly unbearable to fathom at the time, she couldn't help what Isaac had gone through being just as unbearable. While she had other family and friends, Isaac had only his mother to look out for. Maybe it wasn't her who was suffering those three years…?

She turned to leave but she stepped on a rock which sent her falling to the dirt. "Ow…"

Isaac turned around and saw the girl getting up from the fall. "J-Jenna?" He hoped she didn't hear him talking about what the Wise One told him about that night. The girl quickly dusted herself with a sheepish laugh.

"Ahahaha, I was just leaving Isaac, don't mind me!" she replied, beginning to inch away from the contemplating Venus Adept. But she realized she couldn't move. Isaac had his hand around her arm.

"Just how much did you hear?"

"Isaac…?"

He pulled her over to him as Jenna saw the desperation in his eyes.

"Answer me, Jenna!"

She looked away from him. "All I heard was you muttering to yourself about being so confused and finding out about your dad being alive."

Isaac let go. Jenna turned to face him but found him slumped, his face buried in his hands. "Isaac?"

"Sorry Jenna, but could you leave me alone…?" he asked.

"Not unless you tell me what's wrong?" she answered, folding her arms across her chest and holding her ground. The Venus Adept didn't answer her nor did he even look at her. "Well?"

"…Everything's wrong."

She froze at the words. "What do you mean by that?"

Isaac put his hands down. "No matter what I did…Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter Lighthouse, I couldn't do anything. And when I got to Mars Lighthouse…I only helped with lighting it when I was supposed to stop it from being lit…"

The boy fell to his hands and knees. "And now…even with all the lighthouses lit…what will happen next?" He raised his right hand and looked at it. "Not only that…I have a piece of the Golden Sun in me…"

Jenna couldn't believe it. Here was her friend, someone who's managed to hold back on his emotions being released, who defeated Saturos and Menardi. It was a shock to Isaac and his group to learn that they had fought two Adepts who were only trying to save their hometown.

He also helped many who met him, such as that crazy, weird girl who wanted to give him a Golden Ring. That ring was never given to him at all for Kraden had completely forgotten about it.

And he was someone who had been there for her for the last three years since that fateful day. "Isaac…"

"I don't even understand anymore. Wise One gave me the Mars Star's power so someone like Alex wouldn't be able to get all of it. But…"

"But what Isaac?" she asked. She couldn't take it. Why was he breaking down? Could it be that he just couldn't keep up the cool and calm hero-like charade now that everything was over? Wait…WAS everything over? Isaac clenched his fists around the dirt he was on. "Isaac…"

"Hahaha, it's funny. I'm supposed to be the hero who looks brave and strong but all I've ever really been is a scared and weak boy who had no idea what he was really doing." he said. He slowly stood up and looked at his right hand, the hand that bore the power of Mars Star in it. "So much for living life to its fullest…"

She just couldn't take it anymore. In a swift move, a hand came and struck him hard in the left cheek, leaving a red hand imprint on it. Isaac managed to gain his senses back. "Jenna?"

"That's a lie! You ARE a hero! It doesn't matter if you were scared and weak! I don't care if you weren't a hero! What matters is that you did what you had to do, even if it meant having to fight Felix just to save the world before you decided to help us, you did it because you thought it was the right thing to do. Everyone gets misled, don't forget about Alex who we all thought was with us until the very end when he tried to take the Golden Sun's power for himself." as she wiped a tear from her eye. While it felt good to finally let all that out, it still hurt her to see her friend like that. "Isaac, I'm sorry that you had to go through so much…just because your dad tried to save Felix that day…" "But…that's the past! You're stronger now," as her eyes wandered over his well-built body, strong arms that were able to lift even the legendary Sol Blade, and sky-blue eyes that mesmerized her. "A-and…that's all that matters!" she spoke, raising her voice loudly before breaking away from his eyes. It hurt her to hear him talking about himself like that. "Stop lying to yourself…please…this isn't like you…"

Isaac looked up to see the strong-minded Mars Adept crying. "Jenna…"

She had her face buried in her hands as strong yet skinny arms wrapped around her and pulled her back. "Isaac?!"

The boy did not answer her. Jenna pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around him too. It was then that he whispered, "I'm sorry."

She smiled a bit. "Don't be." as she felt a hand lift her chin up. Her brown eyes caught sight ofhis blue ones. "Isaac…"

Warm lips met, pressing up against each other as Isaac's hand moved around to the back of her head, pushing her calmly towards him. They kissed for minutes until finally both Adepts pulled away. Isaac rubbed the back of his head. "Uh…now what?"

Jenna put a finger to her lips, a blush appearing. "This will be tough to explain to Felix…"

Isaac looked at her face and smiled. "Well, he doesn't need to know."

Jenna looked at him in puzzlement, wondering how they could keep this to themselves but her thoughts were gone once her lips met Isaac's again.

**A/N: Okay, so this one needed to be less humorous as I had said in the beginning so that's why I took it off and did some changes by just shortening up the end because the previous clashed with the tone of the fic. Sorry Tacel about doing that, I hope this one's better this time. D**

Isaac: You actually changed your tone on this one?

Raven: Of course, I wanted this one to have an impact on the readers.

Jenna: In what way?

Raven: …Eh, some way?

Jenna: --;

Isaac: Are you really serious about this ten oneshots about Jenna and me?

Raven: Yeah, I am. Pokémon's kinda gone into a coma to me.

Grave: …You're sane this time?

Raven: Yes, Grave, I am S-A-N-E this time. --;

Isaac: What about next time?

Raven: Well, the next one is actually one I really liked and somehow came up with. :D

Jenna: Which one is that?

Raven: Its theme is Bad Dreams. That's actually the title.

Grave: Is it about the one where you and Link were fighting paper fan-wielding ReDeads with paper fans yourselves? --;

Link: …

Raven: …No. And that was a good dream, thanks to that, I beat Arbiter's Ground without being spooked so much. Snowpeak Ruin boss creeps the heck out of me still…

Grave: Good now let's end this and let the readers review.

Raven: -looks at Grave in puzzlement and amazement at his muse-

Grave: Don't look at me like that, I only want to get out of here!

Isaac: Point taken.

Jenna: Isaac, we'll be stuck here until our last one.

Isaac: Don't worry Jenna, we'll get through this together.

Grave: Review so I can leave this stupid place.

Raven: Ignore him, he's in a bad mood. Please review and tell me what you think about this one.


End file.
